lion's Knight
by Emailycat39
Summary: *Correct Summary: Pevensie children find themselves in a new world so unlike their own but all the more willing to work it out.
1. Chapter 1

Knights of the lion and Hogwarts.

A lion's roar and the rush of love that filled the four children as they touch down in the busy street went unnoticed by the other people on the street. They

were used to people appearing and disappearing suddenly. At least to most, a pair of twinkling blue eyes noticed when its wool gathering spot was

suddenly invaded by people. Who seemed to be content to stay where they were?

The blond young man seemed to lead the group, for he seemed to wear the power of authority like a cloak. His eyes surveyed the area around him like

he was assessing the area. The young man, not teen turned back to his companions and started a discussion.

The twinkling blue eyes never left the strange group. Dumbledore gave himself a mental sigh of happiness, he had a new bag of lemon drops and now he

had something new to keep his mind off the problem of Voldemort.

Now he had thought the particular word 'discussion' for a reason. Instead of the normal reaction of blaming each other for the mistake and panic, the

young man and the dark hair boy next to him had turned to the girls in the group and quietly talked among themselves. Dumbledore had found it a little odd

after all, he knew for a fact that the four were indeed lost. He had seen the quick flash of shock on the oldest face just before his features were schooled

into polite indifference. The transition was so fast he had almost missed it and he was a master at reading body and face images. The young man should

teach lessons, he thought with a chuckle. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy could learn a thing or two from him. Dumbledore was so lost in thought that he

failed to notice a lone goblin enter the ally carrying a sword at his side. But he did notice the menacing Crack! And the terrified screams of his fellow shoppers

as they recognized the dark cloaks and bone white masks. His blue eyes hardened at the sight as he pulled his wand made elder wood. It is fifteen inches

long and has a thestral tail-hair as a core from his holster. His silver white beard was whipped out behind him like a banner as he sprinted into the fray

shooting out hexes and jinxes wherever he could.

* * *

Peter looked around the ally with a cool uninterested air or at least he hoped that he could pull off the mask. On the inside he was in a state of panic,

he felt as if he was going to face Janis the White Witch again. He could handle being dumped in Narnia because it was his kingdom and he knew every inch

of it. He could even handle being dropped off at the same time and place when they left. But he was having a hard time dealing with being in a new place

that for all he knew was on another world. His dark chocolate brown eyes searched for the answers in his little sister Lucy's warm chocolate eyes. He was

glad to hear that his voice didn't shake as he asked "Lu, Did Aslan say anything about this? He gestured with his whole body that had the elegance from

practice. High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion had to be as

graceful along with being strong. Otherwise anyone would think he was unable to work diplomacy and keep peace along with war.

Lucy was about to answer when all the four Pevensie children looked up to see a lone goblin enter the ally. It was the same feeling that all Narnia's

gave off. A warm loving feeling, like they are blessed by Aslan. The Youngest Lucy called out to the goblin "Shadow or spirit or whatever you are, if you are

from Narnia, I ask you in the name of Aslan, come speak to me. Please. I am Queen Lucy the Valiant" Her words were as quiet as the wind but they had the

desired effect. The goblin that had once been hurrying down the street looking down at the ground as he was deep in thought, stopped in surprise and l

ooked to the four children .Sharp words reached the four children's ears. "What do wizards know of Aslan and the Kings and Queens of Old?" The goblin

shuffled forward trying to get a better look at the children who spoke in the old almost forgotten way of Narnia. He made sure that he was still be able to get

away from them, if they be a new trick the wizards had come up with.

Susann's eyes green eyes became hard as emeralds, her back straighten in anger. The Ice Queen Susan of the Horn had made her reappearance; she

only donned this persona for great insults or times of extreme stress. "What a grave insult you make! Ally of Janis the White Witch. We might have publicly

given forgiveness for you kind Dwarf, but that doesn't mean I will not get satisfaction from you as I am Queen Susan of the Horn. I may be known as the

gentle queen, but I am still a daughter of eve and have a temper. So I would apologies if I were you!" The ice in Susann's voice made the remaining three

children and the goblin shudder.

* * *

The Goblin knew at that instant that the woman in front of him spoke true. Not many wizards knew that the goblins true name was dwarf, for they had

changed it when they entered this plain with the blessing of Aslan. Only Narnian's called all humans 'Sons of Adam' for males and for females 'Daughters of

Eve'. He was about to answer the High Queen when the malicious crack! of Deatheaters popped into the space. Their bone masks swept the ally until they c

ame to rest on the goblin. A spine chilling giggle erupted from one of the hooded figures, "oh look there's our goblin now and some new play toys as well."

With that statement the Deatheaters glided forward on silent feet. Torturing all that got in their way. Once the Pevensie children had heard the crazy

woman's words they snatched up the goblin and race in a zigzag pattered in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Crack! Cut off the children as they were surrounded by the black cloaked figures. Edmund look between the figures and the lone goblin. Dwarf friend I beg of you as King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste and Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, please let my brother and I use your fine treasures to protect ourselves in this fight. Edmund sounded bored, but his eyes never left the figures as he stood back to back with his older brother.

Two gilded swords flew into the air as several hands reached for them, but the only ones that caught them were the one they were intended for.

Dumbledore stood transfixed as he watched a goblin that wasn't known to share even in extreme circumstances throw two swords to the two young men. A blur of black and blond began as the cries of deatheaters filled the air. They looked like they were dancing. To his surprise the girls weren't just cowering about. The older one was dancing through the deatheaters taunting them and using physical combat when she was close enough. With the death eaters distracted the younger brother slipped behind her wake and slashed at any of the warm bodies. The littlest one was dodging spells like it was a play of some sort as she dragged her goblin friend with her, laughing the whole way.

By the time he had pulled himself back together, many deatheaters were on the ground and the others apparated away. The goblin clicked his fingers and the deatheaters wands zoomed to his hand. The goblin smiled gently as he handed them to the oldest boy, which didn't even look out of breath. In fact none of the children looked like they had done anything but stroll down the street. ************************************************************

Edmund watched the older man out the corner of his eye; he kept his sisters and the dwarf behind him. Susann was worried that the dwarf was working for the masked figures, but Edmund knew that wasn't true. After his betrayal of his siblings he had been given forgiveness from his family and Aslan, Aslan had given him the gift of sight. He could now see all creatures' true intentions. The dwarf wanted nothing more than to go back to its safe job and forget about today. He knew that his sisters could take care of themselves but he didn't like the reading he was getting off the old man. He was a man of light but would do dark thing to get what he wanted.

Edmund kept his sword between the older man and the goblin. Blue eyes twinkled in his direction. The feeling of grandfatherly affection filled Edmund as he fought the feeling he scowled at the man as he walked toward his siblings and himself. Waves of curiosity started to come off the man, which caused Edmund to growl at the man. Curiosity was never a good thing.

Dumbledore was enthralled by the young adults standing in front of him. He caught the youngest boy's eyes. When he turned on the twinkle, he was surprised by the boy's obvious stiffening and the scowl aimed at him. The boy's hard hazel eyes locked onto his twinkling blue. Normally when one was hit by his twinkling eyes the normal reaction was absolute trust and calming effect. With this boy it seems to have the opposite effect, he seemed to be more on guard. He looked a little like a lion watching it's pray, a shiver ran down his spine making the young man sherk. It was if he was looking at a young Tom Riddle again, only this time he had Gryffindor courage.

Even as the older brother said something to him, he answered with a curt nod. The younger boy's eyes never left Dumbledore's own blue ones. His young but powerful voice surprised him as he had gotten lost in thought again. " Wise Old One, Do you have a problem with our little friend as well?"

Dumbledore felt his anger rise at the boy's words, "Old indeed! I'll show that arrogant pup that what a more experienced wizard can do." Before is mind calmed down. This was merely a boy, just into his teens so to him he must look old. Then the rest of the boy's words caught up to him. Dumbledore raised his eye brow's at the boy. This boy who couldn't be more then thirteen clamed to be a t goblin friend. A title that not even the great Dumbledore could claim without fear of repercussions. Yet this child and his family had just done that, the goblin with them didn't even correct them. He was sure that his eyebrow's couldn't be seen anymore as they blended in with his hair by how surprised he was.

"Young man I have no plans to hurt your…..ah….little friend. I only came over to see if you and your family were hurt in the attack…."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Sure you were... "Interrupted Edmund. "As you can see we're fine." Edmund gestured to his family. Lucy was humming a springy song. Taking a hanky to Peter's bloody cheek, wiping away blood that was not his own. Susan was cleaning her dagger with the hem of her deep red shirt. Her black hair was struggling to break free of her braid. Giving her a wild look.

" Now if you can excuse us. " Edmund turned his back on the man and kneeled to the goblin. "Master..." Edmund started. " Grip hook of the goblin nation." The goblin supplied with a smirk, saying the goblin part slowly as if to a small child. The Kings and Queens of Old nodded in understanding." Master Goblin Grip hook", now it was Edmund's turn to smirk at the inside joke being played right in front of the male witch 'Dumbledore'. Edmund turned the jeweled handle toward the goblin and gestured to the goblin to take the sword. In doing so, caused the sharp blade to bite into Edmund's palms. The blade became slick with blood." I ...Edmund the Just am relieved of ownership of this blade, let it be known by Blade Law that the blade has been passed back to the

original owners and smithery."

"The record stands. Let it be known that I ... Grip hook as representative of both Gringotts and The Goblin Nation take ownership from you." With a spry movement the goblin pricked his finger on the blade. "So mote it be by the power of Aslan. A warm golden light shown brightly surrounding the pair before it faded into streaming sunlight.

Grip hook looked toward Peter for a moment as Peter came around to face him. Peter began to knee like Edmund has done until a weathered hand was placed on his shoulder. " I would ask you to wait until we reach my place of work before you precede. No affence Edmund The Just, but it would be best if this ritual would be done in private. "

"None taken, Griphook. You understood my reasons for doing so now rather then later. " Edmund and Griphook looked over at Dumbledor, who was attempting to look like he wasn't listening.

"Indeed, Mister!" Griphook grinded with mad glee. Then he offered his arms to the two young ladies and stroded down the street to Gringotts without looking back.

Dumbledore watched the retreating back of the four young adults with a mixture of curiosity and outrage indignation. Thank the gods! He wouldn't ever see them again.

"Where is Griphook? He was suppose to be back by now from the leaky caldron ten minutes ago!" raged a sullen and blotchy faced goblin. "If he doesn't get here in the next five minutes, I'll show him what the sword in my office is for!"

The white marble doors opened with a bang. In which came a group of children and a lone goblin. The oldest boy was carrying a blade of tempered steel that seemed to ripple in the bank torches. The others in the group seemed surprisingly at ease as they strode into the bank.


End file.
